Blanka
Blanka is a character from the video game series, Street Fighter. He previously fought Pikachu in the 24th episode of Death Battle, Pikachu VS Blanka. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Blanka vs. Baraka * Beast vs Blanka (Completed) * Donkey Kong VS Blanka (Completed) * Hulk vs Blanka (Completed) * Knuckles the Echidna VS Blanka (Abandoned) * Luigi vs Blanka (Completed) * Blanka vs Raiden (Completed) * Reptile VS Blanka (Abandoned) * Blanka VS Sabrewulf (Completed) * Sailor Jupiter vs. Blanka (Abandoned) * Shrek vs Blanka * Spiderman vs. Blanka (Completed) * Tapu Koko vs. Blanka * Thor VS Blanka (Abandoned) * Blanka vs. Volgin Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 7 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Black Lightning * Goliath * Kadamban * Kintaro * Leatherface * Tarzan History As a child, Blanka (real name James "Jimmy" Blanka) was a pale-skinned Brazilian boy, until a horrific plane-crashed left him the sole survivor, stranded in the Amazon. With all the predators living in the area and with no way of escaping, he was forced to camouflage himself day and night. After many years of this, his body absorbed so much chlorophyll, that his skin turned into a permanent green hue. Before being able to fight the predators himself, Blanka had to live off of Electric Eels as his primary food source. He eventually made it to civilization accidentally, where he made a friend in Dan Hibiki. After making it to the city, he entered the 2nd World Warrior Tournament and discovered that he was one of the more agile combatants there, and even though he was not victorious, through it he managed to rediscover his mother and hometown. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Height: 1.92 m / 6'3.5" *Weight: 98 kg / 217 Ibs *Real name: James "Jimmy" *Hobbies: Hunting, electrical work *Previously pale skinned *Friends with Dan & Sakura *Survived in Amazon for years Move Set *Amazon River Run *Rock Crusher *Electric Thunder *Beast Roll *Vertical Beast Roll *Backstep Beast Roll Super Moves Grand Shave Roll *Chargable spin attack Shout of Earth *Can electrify the ground or shoot a bolt straight up Lightning Cannonball *Electric spin attack Weaknesses *Preferably docile *Susceptible to cold *Never won a tournament *Only formal training came from Dan Hibiki Feats *Grew up alone in the Amazon *Honed skills against predators *Found his long-lost family *Local hero *Represented Brazil in the second World Warrior tournament *Immune to most viruses Death Battle Info (Fanon) Gallery BlankaSprite.gif|Sprite from DEATH BATTLE Street Fighter - Blanka as seen on the Street Fighter IV Battle Combination Card.png|Blanka as seen on the Street Fighter IV Battle Combination Card Street Fighter - Blanka doing a Beast Roll as seen in the Street Fighter Comics.png|Blanka doing a Beast Roll as seen in the Street Fighter Comics Street Fighter - Blanka as seen in Street Fighter II.png|Blanka as seen in Street Fighter II Trivia Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Male Category:Playable Character Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Video Game Combatants